Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb
''Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb ''is a 2014 American adventure comedy film directed by Shawn Levy. It premiered on December 19, 2014 and is the third and final installment of the films franchise. Synopsis Larry and museum exhibits including Pharaoh Ahkmenrah (Rami Malek), Teddy Roosevelt (Robin Williams), Attila the Hun (Patrick Gallagher), Sacajawea (Mizuo Peck), Roman centurion Octavius (Steve Coogan) and Jedediah (Owen Wilson) wind up at the British Museum's famed Egyptian wing to solve the deadly mystery of the corroding tablet. Plot In 1938 Egypt, a team of archaeologists are digging into a tomb to look for a valuable artifact. A young boy falls through a hole that leads his father and the others to what they came for: the tablet of ahkmenrah. Several local men see the Tablet and say "The end will come". The tablet is later kept hidden for centuries. In the present day in New York City, a big event is going on at the Museum of Natural History. Larry Daley is overseeing the event while Dr. McPhee is in attendance. Larry gathers the favorite exhibits, including Teddy Roosevelt, Attila the Hun, Sacagewea, Dexter, and Rexy . Meanwhile, Jedediah and Octavius are watching a funny cat video on YouTube. Larry even meets a Neanderthal named Laa who was modeled to look like Larry as a joke. What nobody notices is that the Tablet is starting to corrode, causing all the exhibits to act wild and cause chaos during the event. The exhibits attack guests and rum amok all over the place. Dexter slaps Larry a few times. Everyone later calms down, uncertain of what happened until the look at the Tablet and notice the corrosion. Larry goes home to find his son Nicky throwing a party where he's acting as the DJ. Larry sends all the kids out. Now that Nick's done with high school, he has pursued other interests and is looking to become a DJ full time. On his quest to find answers, Larry discovers a picture of the boy and his father during the expedition. He learns that the boy is Cecil Fredricks, the former museum security guard that tried to steal the Tablet for himself. Larry finds Cecil in a retirement home along with his cohorts Gus and Reginald. Larry explains to Cecil what's happening and he recalls hearing "the end will come". He suggests that they find Ahkmenrah's parents, who are all the way in the British Museum of Natural History. Larry later goes to McPhee, who is in the process of being fired, and convinces him to call the British Museum and allow Larry to travel there with Ahkmenrah. At first, Dr. McPhee doesn't agree, but then he gets on the phone and makes it happen. Larry and Nick travel to London to get to the British Museum. They meet the security guard of that museum, Tilly, who is eccentric and thinks being an American security guard would be cooler than where she's at. When Larry gets into the museum, he sees that Laa, Teddy, Sacajawea, Attila, Dexter, Jed, and Octavius all sneaked into the crate to join on the adventure. Since the Tablet now brings the British exhibits to life, the gang first encounters a dinosour that chases after them. They are saved by SIr Lancelot, who punches the Triceratops named "Trixie" in the nose. Unfortunately, the gang has also lost Jed and Octavius, who have fallen through the ventilation chambers. The gang goes off to find Jed and Octavius, when they come across Hydra exhibit that comes to life and attacks. Meanwhile, Jed and Octavius land on a Pompeii exhibit just as it erupts. The gang fights off a Hydra statue while Dexter finds Jed and Octavius. Larry defeats Hydra with a defibrillator while Dexter urinates on the lava to save Jed and Octavius. The gang finds the tombs of Ahkmenrah's parents, Merenkahare and Shepseheret. Merenkhare is at first hesitant to reveal the truth behind the Tablet, but he eventually admits that it was a gift made for his son when he was a baby. It needs moonlight to retain its magic. Then, Lancelot reveals his true intentions to steal the Tablet as he holds Nick with a knife to his neck. Larry surrenders the Tablet, and Lancelot runs off with it to find Guinevere and win her over. The Tablet continues to corrode, causing Teddy's arms to freeze up and Ahkmenrah to age. The gang races to find Lancelot, but are cornered by lion statues. Larry distracts them with a flashlight like in the cat video. Tilly then locks Larry and Laa in the security room. There, Larry starts to think about his relationship with Nick. Laa points to his head and Larry thinks he means he needs to open his mind to Nick's interests, but Laa just smashes the glass with his head and breaks Larry out. Lancelot has made his way to a local theater showing a Camelot production starring Hugh Jackman as King Arthur and Alice Eve as Guinevere. The knight runs onstage with the Tablet and tries to convince Alice to join him, though she insists that she's just an actress. Larry and the gang catch up to them and chase Lancelot to the roof where he takes a torch and the Tablet. Larry follows him and corners Lancelot on the roof. However, the Tablet's magic is now almost completely gone. Teddy, Sacajawea, Ahkmenrah, Dexter, Jed and Octavius all freeze up. Larry convinces Lancelot to give him back to Tablet to save his friends. He lets the moonlight hit it, restoring the Tablet's golden look and bringing everyone back to life. Larry returns the Tablet to Merenkahre and decides that it and Ahkmenrah should stay there at the British Museum. The other exhibits decide to go back with Larry, knowing that even though they won't come back to life anymore, they'll still have had their adventures with Larry. Larry returns to New York and bonds with Nick. Three years later, a British History event is happening at the Museum of Natural History. Tilly shows up to McPhee's office with a box. McPhee says that Larry left the museum and went on to become a teacher. Tilly opens the box and takes out the Tablet. She brings McPhee to show all the exhibits come to life, including some new light displays. McPhee has a big smile on his face as the exhibits play music and party together. Outside, Larry watches and smiles. Cast * .Ben Stiller as Larry Daley ** Ben Stiller also plays Laa * Robin Williams as Theodore Roosevelt * Owen Wilson as Jedediah * Dan Stevens as Sir Lancelot * Ben Kingsley as Merenkahre * Skyler Gisondo as Nick Daley * Ricky Gervais as Dr. McPhee * Rebel Wilson as Tilly * Patrick Gallagher as Attila the Hun * Mizuo Peck as Sacagawea * Rami Malek as Ahkmenrah * Louriza Tronco as Andrea * Dick Van Dyke as Cecil Fredericks * Mickey Rooney as Gus * Bill Cobbs as Reginald * Anjali Jay as Shepseheret Production Ben Stiller admitted that a sequel was "a possibility". On January 22, 2010, co-writer Thomas Lennon said to Access Hollywood, "That after the success of two Night at the Museum films, it's no surprise that 20th Century Fox is looking to develop a third and that those suspicions are indeed true and how could you not? I think it's a really outstanding idea to do 'Night at the Museum 3,' in fact," he said. "I wonder if someone's not even already working on a script for that," he added with a raised eyebrow. "I cannot confirm that for a fact, but I cannot deny it for a fact either... It might be in the works." In an interview, Stiller confirmed the sequel, however, he said that it was only in the "ideas stage". It was announced in February 2013 that the sequel, directed by Shawn Levy, would be released on December 25, 2014. On September 10, 2013, it was announced that shooting would start February 2014. On November 8, 2013, English actor Dan Stevens was cast as Lancelot. On November 15, Skyler Gisondo will be replacing Jake Cherry for the role of Nick Daley. On December 18, 2013 it was announced that Robin Williams, Stiller, and Ricky Gervais will be returning for the sequel. On January 9, it was announced that Rebel Wilson will play a security guard in the British Museum. On January 14, the airdate has moved up to December 19, 2014. On January 23, Ben Kingsley is announced as an Egyption Pharoah at the British Museum. On May 6th, the title is confirmed as Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb. Filming Principal photography started in January and ended in May. App Before the film's release, Pocket Gems, Inc. released an Android and iPhone app titled Night at the Museum: Hidden Treasures which allows the player to move around various rooms of a museum discovering hidden objects. Trivia * Final film to feature Robin Williams in an on-screen role. His last movie, Absolutely Anything (2015), would only feature his voice. * There was going to be a spinoff featuring Jedediah and Octavius before the sudden tragic death of Robin Williams. * Owen Wilson and Steve Coogan were going to star as the same two characters Jedediah and Octavius once again in their own spin-off from Night At The Museum somewhere in 2015 before the passing of Robin Williams. References http://natm.wikia.com/wiki/Night_at_the_Museum%3A_Secret_of_the_Tomb http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2692250/trivia?ref_=tt_trv_trv Category:Movies Category:Movie